The Dramatic Lives of SBURB High Schoolers
by g4llowsC4l1br4tor
Summary: Humanstuck AU! A High school drama with the main 12 trolls, beta, and alpha. Other characters mixed in but not main. Will follow pretty much all the characters at one point or another. KatNep, Solrezi, Rosemary, EriFef, TavVris, are just some of the ships a disclaimer for all you haters of these wonderful ships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Vriska Serket, age 17, sat lazily on the couch, eating potato chips, and watching the news because Spinneret the Lowblood Slayer was on commercial.

How Vriska wanted to be Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Her black and blue bodysuit, her high red boots. And the way she played a romantic game of cat and mouse with the Summoner? Ooh.

It made the girl's skin crawl with excitement.

You could say she had a girl crush on her.

Vriska's Spinneret daydreams were interrupted by a news report.

_Breaking News! An update with that school explosion 4 years ago we all remember._

Vriska's head shot up.

_4 years ago, at S.B.U.R.B. Middle-High School, a seventh grade science fair project blew up in the East wing. 4 students were injured. The one we are talking about today went into a COMA because of the explosion. Tonight, there is new information on that heartbreaking case. _

Vriska smirked and sat on the edge of the couch. "Did that bitch finally die?" she asked no one.

"Vriska! Language!" snapped her mother, Aranea. Vriska shooed her away.

_Aradia Megido, now 17 years old, has somehow WOKEN UP from her coma at Hivebent Hospital this afternoon. _

In surprise, Vriska spit out a wad of soggy potato chips.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Damara Megido in her Japanese accent once again.

"Yes Mom!"

One month later, the doctors declared Aradia healthy and ready for school again. Aradia had gotten a tutor and was taught everything she needed to know from 8th, 9th, and 10th grade.

Hey, the girl was a quick learner.

Now she was ready to go back to school at S.B.U.R.B.

Aradia took a deep breath in, said goodbye to her mother, and walked in the doors once again. The girl's memory was crystal of what everyone looked like in 7th grade. Now she couldn't tell who was who.

Everyone stared at her as she timidly walked down the hallway.

Karkat Vantas, a fellow 11th grader had shut up for once and stared.

Gamzee Makara, the school's stoner stopped his glazed look and seemed like he knew what was going on.

Everyone looked at her.

Aradia went awkwardly to her designated locker before it was slammed shut by someone with a very expensive looking prosthetic arm.

Aradia looked to see Vriska Serket, accompanied by her cousins Equius Zahhak and his step-sister Nepeta Leijon.

Nepeta did a small wave at Aradia, only to be glared at by Equius.

"So, Aradiaaaaaaaa." said Vriska, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You finally woke on up from your little nap and think you can just waltz on in here? No."

Vriska pushed Aradia down to the ground. "While you were gone, a lot happened. NITRAM!"

A small boy with equally-expensive looking prosthetic legs. "Y-Yes dear?"

_Dear?_ though Aradia. She gasped out loud.

Vriska didn't notice. "Will you show Aradia around? Her memory might be a little fuzzy since it was soooooooo long ago."

"I'm fine, thanks." replied Aradia flatly.

"Are you sure? Sleep can cause a LOT of memory loss."

"Why do you continuously make fun of the accident YOU caused?" said a voice behind Aradia. She turned to see Terezi Pyrope, another girl in the accident by her side.

"Tereziiiiiiii! Why do you have to ruin my fun?" said Vriska sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know... BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY EYES!" shouted Terezi. Sollux Captor came up behind Terezi and put his hand on her shoulder.

It took Vriska a few moments to reply. "W-Whatever. Let's go." Vriska walked away, followed by her entourage.

Aradia watched the group walk away and behind her Terezi started crying.

Aradia turned around for two reasons.

1. To comfort and thank Terezi.

2. To catch up with Sollux. I mean, he was her boyfriend still.

Right?

She turned around only to see Sollux kiss Terezi and walk away with her, holding hands.

Aradia stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"Makes your blood boil, doesn't it." said another voice behind Aradia.

She turned back around to see someone she wished she wouldn't in a million years.

Cheerleading captain, Feferi Peixes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! The whole story isn't gonna be following Aradia, it's gonna be with pretty much everyone. Thanks for reading! -g4llowsC4l1br4tor**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kanaya Maryam stood across the hallway with her younger brother, Karkat, and his friend Eridan Ampora.

Kanaya didn't see how they could be friends, they _always_ argued.

The scene of Vriska and Aradia played out and everyone just stood there and stared.

Another scene, also including the spidergirl played out in Kanaya's head from 3 years earlier.

_"Vriska?" _

_"Yeah Kan?" _

_"What do you think...about..about lesbians.."_

_"They're cool I guess. Why?"_

_"I'm..one.."_

_Vriska stood up, shocked. "Really?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_She smiled. "Who's the girl you're crushing on? C'mon! Spill it! GASP IS IT TEREZI?"_

_"No no! It's...you."_

_Vriska instantly stopped smiling and turned so her back was to Kanaya. "I..don't feel the same way..."_

_Kanaya put her hand on Vriska's shoulder. "I know..we can still be friends.. right?"_

_Vriska shook Kanaya off. "What makes you think I would want a dyke as a best friend?!" The spider girl ran away and Kanaya sat down by a tree and cried. _

Now Kanaya had a girlfriend who she was happy with, Rose Lalonde.

Kanaya was the only person Vriska never tormented.

Hell, the two hadn't spoken since that fateful day.

A lot of people hated Vriska.

And Kanaya was one of them.

* * *

Nepeta Leijon knew this was bad, very bad.

"Equius! You can't deny it!"

He punched another locker. "Deny what? I am not denying anything!"

"Your love for Aradia! You visited her efurryday!"

Equius looked straight into the eyes of his stepsister. She was worried and he was pained. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You were there when Sollux wasn't! You're her soul mate!"

Equius snorted and walked away. "I'm going to go find Vriska."

Nepeta stood, frowning. "Why must he deny it?"

"Boo! Hehehe!" hands grabbed Nepeta's shoulders.

"Wha-? Oh hey Terezi!"

"Are you ready to finish our story for English? Its due tomorrow."

"Yeah! Let's head to the library."

On their stroll to the school's library during their free period, Nepeta thought about her life's purpose while Terezi blabbed about last night's episode of Law and Order.

Nepeta knew what her purpose was.

Her purpose was to be matchmaker.

To help people find their soulmates.

"Nep? Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh uh..sorry. Not really." she blushed.

"It's okay."

The two sat down at a table and Terezi got out a red notebook with a bunch of doodles on it.

"The Dragon of Ships A.K.A. the English project we are SO getting an A on. What chapter are we on?"

"Uhm..." Nepeta flipped through. "Chapter 15!"

"Alright! Let's begin!"

Nepeta and Terezi did what the always did when in the library. They made up ideas for the chapter, Nepeta wrote them down, and Terezi ate dry Froot Loops that Sollux always got her from the vending machine.

With Nepeta's innocent creativity and Terezi's keen for drama (the girl really did watch too much Law and Order) the two girls were very good at projects like this.

"Hey..Nep?" said Terezi, while Nepeta finished writing her sentence.

The cute freshman looked up. "Yeah, Terezi?"

"Why do you hang out with Vriska?" Even with no vision and those obnoxious red glasses, Nepeta felt like Terezi was staring her down with one question.

"I don't know...Vriskers can be okay.. and Equius kind of makes me.."

"Why? Does he have a crush on her or something?"

"No no no! Not that at all! He actually kind of hates her...well, what she's become.. But he has to."

"Why?"

"Because he made a promise."

* * *

Tavros Nitram was literally in hell.

No really.

"Vriska! When did you get there!"

"I've always been here! And that's Lord English to you!"

The couple was playing their favorite video game, Calliope VS. Caliborn. Both of them kind of sucked at it, but at least they had fun together.

A lot of people asked Tavros why he dated the bitch of S.B.U.R.B. High. This was his answer.

"I don't know... she's not really a bitch to me."

And that was true.

When they were alone.

"Hey Vrisk.." he said, pausing the game.

"What? I was about to crush you to dust!"

"Did you take your pills today?"

She instantly got angry. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?!"

"Sorry, sorry just checking!" Tavros got up. "It's about time for me to be getting home, anyways."

Vriska grumbled something and Tavros left.

Once far enough from Vriska's house, he opened his clenched hand.

Inside was something from Vriska's bedside table.

"Took your pills my ass."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know I kind of made Tavros a little different than he really is, but Vriska's also that way too. Stay tuned for more chapters! -g4llowsC4l1br4tor


End file.
